The present disclosure is related generally to the field of orthodontics. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to the field of dental alignment which can be utilized where teeth have not fully erupted.
Many orthodontic treatments involve repositioning misaligned teeth and changing bite configurations for improved cosmetic appearance and dental function. Repositioning can be accomplished, for example, by applying controlled forces to one or more teeth over a period of time.
Some orthodontic processes use dental positioning appliances for realigning teeth. Such appliances may utilize a thin shell of material having resilient properties, referred to as an “aligner” that generally conforms to a patient's teeth but is slightly out of alignment with the initial tooth configuration.
Placement of such an appliance over the teeth provides controlled forces in specific locations to gradually move the teeth into a new configuration. Repetition of this process with successive appliances that provide progressive configurations eventually move the teeth through a series of intermediate arrangements to a final desired arrangement. An example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,893.
Such systems generally rely on designing and fabricating some, most, or all of the appliances, to be worn by the patient, at the outset of treatment. In some processes the design of the appliances relies on computer modeling of a series of successive tooth arrangements and the individual appliances are designed to be worn over the teeth and to reposition the teeth by using the appliances in a serial order, progressing from a first appliance, through each of the intermediate appliances, to the last appliance.
However, in some instances, the patient has teeth that are not fully erupted (i.e. vertically positioned). In such instances, these teeth can supra-erupt creating interferences with the opposite arch or suffer other alignment problems since they are not included in the treatment plan. Since the teeth are at the commencement of treatment, in many cases, much lower that the other teeth, the appliances are not designed to accommodate such teeth.